The Final Duel
by Mikkieboy90
Summary: Yugi and Atem are about to start their Final Duel when something evil comes between it... Character Death
1. Chapter 1

At the moment when Yugi walked in silence from a stairs, where it was dark, so dark that you couldn't possible see anything. Yugi thought about a story what his grandpa told him long ago. It was how grandpa found the Millennium Puzzle. He thought about the spirit of the pharaoh, that he could set free, when he win the duel, what he was waiting for.

Suddenly he hears a void just beside him: "Yugi! Hurry up, or we come too late for your duel with the pharaoh.

Tea stopped walking.

"What's up Tea?" Tristan asked.

Tea answered: "I was wondering why we have rushed in this so soon? This could be the final chance to hang out with the pharaoh, before he leaves us for good."

"That's true. I was so pumped up for this duel; I forgot this could be his last one." Tristan Said.

"My friends, I know how difficult this must be, however Yugi and the pharaoh must carry out this battle ritual as quickly as possible. If too much time should pass, our window of opportunity will close." Ishizu said.

"We all Know how you're feel Tea, but this is what is best for the pharaoh, he doesn't belong in our world. Now his spirit finally has a chance to go home." Yugi said.

"You're right, let's do this!" Tea Said.

"I probably don't say this as often I should Tea, but you know, you are one of the bravest people I ever met. I know this is tough for you Tea, and I just want to say that I am proud." Joey said.

"If you dorks start to holding each other hands then I am out of here. I didn't come here to listen to your friendship speeches." Seto said full of anger.

"MAYBE IF YOU HAVE SOME FRIENDS, YOU WOULDN'T FEEL THAT WAY!" Joey screams.

"That was harsh man." Tristan said.

"Oh, like he didn't deserve it." Joey replied.

"Let's go." Yugi said.

Then they walked further down the stairs. At the end they came in a huge chamber, a place like there wasn't been someone for almost five thousand years. At the end there was a gigantic stone, the Millennium stone. When Yugi saw the it, he looked surprised, that he finally has found the resting place of the 7 Millennium items.

Ishizu walked to the plateau where the stone was on.

"Alright Yugi." Ishizu said.

Yugi walked to Ishizu, and to the plateau. Everyone that has come with Yugi, to support Yugi, was watching how Yugi walked to Ishizu. Ishizu kneeled.

"Before the ritual can begin, the Millennium items must be returned to the stone where they came. The Eye of Ujosh will then appear in your soul Yugi, and will separate the pharaoh's spirit from your own. Now, if you accept these terms of the ritual, I ask or you will place the 7 Millennium items within the Millennium stone." Ishizu said.

Yugi walked up the small stairs from the plateau, and to the stone. He kneeled for the stone. He opened the bag he has wearing, and took the Millennium Items out of the bag, and placed them into the stone. First the Millennium Eye. Followed by 5 other Items. At least the Millennium Puzzle.

While he took the last Item, he thought at the first moment he completed the puzzle.

"Please, grand my wish and my wish did come through, the day I met my friends." Yugi thought.

Yugi looked behind, to all of his friends, standing there, waiting for the moment that Yugi will place the Puzzle into the stone, waiting for what to come. Then he looked back to the puzzle, and moved slowly to the place in the stone where the puzzle must be, and placed it. At the moment he placed the puzzle, it start to glow. The eye of Ujosh starts to glow as well.

"The eye is searching deep within for the spirit who is in Yugi's mind. Ones there're separated, the ultimate duel can begin." Ishizu said.

When Yugi was standing there, for the stone, another shadow was born. A light flash was followed. Yugi was split up. Now 2 Yugi's are standing there, one bigger and older than the other.

"Hey, I seeing double." Joey said nervous.

"No, it's the pharaoh, Atem." Grandpa said.

"No way!" Mokuba said.

The two Yugi's looked to each other, turn around and walked away. When they have walked for a couple of seconds, they stopped walking. Turn around again.

"This is the first time in my life that I hope for my opponent's victory, nut in order to truly test our ready to separate, I must fight with all my strength." Atem thought.

"Pharaoh, now you have left the Millennium puzzle, I can't hear your thoughts anymore, but still how know what you're thinking. And I'm feel the same way. If you thought me anything, it is to put your heart into your deck, and duel with everything you've got. And that's exact what I'm going to do." Yugi thought.

"I guess we go to find out who the true King of Games is." Seto said.

"Here we go." Joey said.

"Are you ready for this?" Atem asked to Yugi.

"That's we're here to find out! Right?" Yugi answered

"LET'S DUEL!" Both of Atem and Yugi said.


	2. Chapter 2

A few seconds later another creature came out of the Eye of Ujosh. It was a mysterious demon, big, ugly and fearful.

It walked to Yugi and said: " I am Garlandolf! And how dare you to challenge the pharaoh?"

"The…the…the pharaoh?" Yugi said desperate.

Atem screamed to Yugi: "Don't listen to him! He is one of the most terrifying creatures from Egypt 5000 years ago. He wants revenge, because I beat him ."

All of the friends from Yugi stood there , if they were made of stone. They can't move anymore.

"The Pharaoh is my greatest enemy and rival." Garlandolf said to Yugi.

"So Pharaoh! If you ever want to see your friends again, you must defeat me!"

"Okay, I'll take the challenge!" Atem answered.

"You can do this Atem!" Yugi screamed.

"Alright! Then I'll start." Atem said to the dragon.

The dragon answered: "Okay."

"I'll start by set 1 monster in defense position, and I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Atem said.

"It's my turn now! I place Armageddon Knight in attack position, when he is summoned I can remove 1 dark-type monster from my deck to the graveyard. Then I attack your monster with Armageddon Knight." Garlandolf said to Atem.

"It is Masked dragon, and It comes back when he is destroyed by battle."

"I place 2 card face-down as well, and that's all for now."

Atem placed another monster on the field. It was Dark Valkyria.

"When I remove a spell counter from my valkyria, I can destroy 1 monster on the field. And I choose your knight. Then I attack your life points directly, with attack strength of 1800!" Atem Said.

"Not so fast, I'll activate Magic Cylinder. Now your attack points are subtracted from your life points." Garlandolf answered to Atem's attack.

"It is your turn." Atem said.

Garlandolf draws a card. "I place my Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack position. And I attack your dragon, Atem."

"You think you can do that so easily, but is gonna be harder than you think. I activate my Raigeki Break. By discarding 1 card from my hand I can destroy any card on the field, and I go for your Wyvern." Atem Said.

"Do you really think that I am ready yet? I activate my magic card Monster Reborn, on my Red-Eyes Wyvern." Garlandolf said while laughing.

"Now I'll take it from here. I set 1 monster in face-down defense position, and place 1 card more face-down, and end my turn." Atem Said.

"I play the card Trade-In, I have to discard 1 level 8 monster from my hand, and it is Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Then I'm able to draw 2 cards from my deck. I place another Red-Eyes Wyvern in Attack position. Now are you!"

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your face-down card, and it'll be destroyed. Now I end my turn" Atem said.

"Now when it's my turn I place Lord of D. in face-up defense position and play the card Question. This is how it works. You must guess which monster is at the bottom of my graveyard. If you call it right it is removed from the game, if you call it wrong, I am able to special summon that monster to my side of the field." Garlandolf said.

Atem took a couple of minutes to think what monster it can be. And Suddenly Garlandolf said: "Do you know it or not? No? You won't, you know Atem, it's a monster you don't even know. Right, now I shall special summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my graveyard in attack position. My Metal Dragon, attack Atem's Valkyria now!" Garlandolf creamed to his dragon.

Atem answered: "I activate this card: Magical hats. I take 2 non-monster cards from my deck and place them on the field, shuffled with my valkyria, in face-down position. Now you can choose which one is my monster?"

"My dragon, attack the left one!"

"You're wrong Garlandolf, maybe you should take another try?"

"Both Red-Eyes Wyvern, disable the other 2 cards!"

The Dragons attacked both cards. Now the valkyria was dead.

"Attacking is not the only way to success a victory you know, and there is plenty more where that came from" Atem Said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now it is my turn, the only thing that I could do is activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Atem Said.

"Right! Then I'll draw! Thanks to the effect of my Darkness Metal Dragon I am able to special summon each of my Main Phases 1 Dragon-Type monster from my graveyard of hand. This time it is my Dark Horus from my hand. But I cannot attack this turn…." Garlandolf Said.

"I place 1 monster in attack mode, it is my Slate Warrior, and he attacks your Lord of D.! It's your turn again." Atem said.

"The card that I've drawn is another Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and I can special summon it, when I remove from play 1 Dragon-Type monster from my side of the field. And that is a Red-Eyes Wyvern. Now I activate my Darkness Metal Dragon's special ability to special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard. But I cannot attack again. You're now."

"Maybe you have 5 powerhouses now, but look at this, I offer all 3 monsters I've got to summon OBELISK

THE TORMENTOR." Atem Screamed.

When Atem played that card, a blue light came, followed by a kind of earthquake. A Gigantic Creature was born.

"And he attacks your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. He takes also a lot of life points." Atem said

"I draw 1 card from my deck, and play is right away! Lightning Vortex! By discarding 1 card from my have I can destroy all your face-up monsters!" Garlandolf said

"Do you think so?" Atem Said. "My God card cannot be destroyed by traps, and spell cards will work for 1 turn, so you'll see him sooner than you think."

"No! You can be serious!"

"I'm serious now as I ever been." Atem Answered.

"Then switch all my monsters to defense position and end my turn." Garlandolf said.

"Obelisk Destroy his other Darkness Metal Dragon with your Fist of Faith! And that's all for now."

"I'll take a card, and end my turn. There is nothing I can do now, but wait."

"I take also a card, and attack with obelisk your Dark Horus. You are now.

"I pass this turn, you are." Garlandolf said

"This time I send your Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the Graveyard. And that's all for now." Atem said.

Garlandolf looked to his almost empty side of the field. The only monster that protected his life points was the Red-Eyes Wyvern. That could me whipped out during the next turn of the pharaoh. So he must draw a card that could turn the tables. He took a card. It was Card Destruction and he activate is. Each player must discard their entire hand. And draw the same number of card from their decks.

"No, I have no special cards in my hand, so I'll end my turn."

It is the Atem's turn now.

The Pharaoh took another card from his deck, and attacked again , this time his Red-Eyes Wyvern was the target.

"What will you do, with no monsters, against an undefeatable creature?" Atem Said


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chance for Garlandolf to prove himself to the pharaoh. So it was all or nothing. But luck was on his side today. The card he took, was just the card he needed.

"Dragon's Mirror!" Garlandolf screamed laughed. "Now I'm able to fusion summon a creature as you have never seen before. I take 5 Dragon-Type monsters from my graveyard, and remove them from play. Now I summon My Five-Headed Dragon to the field, with an attack strength of 5000 attack point. And I attack your God right away!"

That was the moment that the dragon attacked Obelisk. Multiple huge fireballs were fired to Obelisk. One gigantic splash was there and Atem took again a lot of damage, this time 1000 life points.

When Atem was hit he fell to the ground, he was wounded. Yugi who was watching run to the Atem.

"Pharaooooh!"

"Yugi?" Atem said whispered.

"Yes, Atem."

"Here, please take it. I can't hold it any longer."

Atem give his duel disk to Yugi.

"Will you take over? I am too wounded to play further."

"But, he is your rival; I can't battle him on my own." Yugi said sad to Atem, who was lying there.

"Yes, you can. Just Believe." Atem said with his last breath.

His eyes closed, his head fell down… He was dead.

"Garlandolf!" Yugi screamed sadly. "You're going to pay for this! You may think that you can kill all my friends, but not me. Defeat can be close, but when you believe in the heart of the cards everything is possible. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a duel to win. It's my turn now!"

"I take a card! First I shall resurrect my Dark Magician, with Monster Reborn!" Yugi Said.

"But…but how did it come in your Graveyard?" Garlandolf asked to Yugi.

"That happened when you played your Card Destruction. The next card that I'll play is Polymerization. Now I can play a Fusion monster as well. I fusion my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader from my hand. To form a new masterpiece of my own. Behold! Dark Paladin, the ultimate sword master! He has an normally attack strength of 2900 points, but he gains 500 more for each Dragon-Type monster on the field and either your and my graveyard. And I count 6. Now he has 5900 attack points." Yugi said full of confidence.

"Dark Paladin! Attack his overpowered dragon now!"

The Paladin ran to the dragon and killed it. Again the attack was followed by a great big slash.

"I place 1 card face-down. Now, look at yourself. You ugly fat demon. What is your next plan, pull yourself back? My turn is over now but watch out." Yugi Said.

Garlandolf couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing there with nothing, no monsters, no traps to protect himself.

"I take a card. I place 1 card face-down and end my turn." Garlandolf said.

"First I take a card. Now, I activate my trap card Trap Stun. This turn all effect of all other trap cards are negated. Then I attack your life points direct with my Dark Paladin!" Yugi Said.

The Paladin run to the Demon and took the rest of his life points. After that the demon leaves to the spirit world again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yugi, Yugi!"

"I had a weird dream man." Joey said

"I feel weird." Grandpa said.

Yugi turned around. All his friends had came back to life.

"Where is Atem?" Tea Asked.

"Atem is…is…" Yugi answered with many tears in his eyes.

He couldn't believe that his best friend was died during a battle.

Tea starts to cry and all of the other friends too. Except Seto.

"Crying about someone who's life doesn't belong in our world. And then he died, while he is a spirit?" Seto said.

When Seto said his last thing the room starts to shake. The table with the Millennium Items falls into the ground.

"Come everyone, we have to leave!" Tristan screams.

They all run to the stairs.

While running Tea saw the body of Atem and screamed desperate: "WE NEED TO TAKE THE BODY!"

Joey and Tristan ran back to Atem, and took him with them.

Finally outside Yugi said: "We have to bury him, on a restful place, where he can rest the rest of his days."

So they dig a hole, place the body inside, and closed it. Yugi placed Atem's duel disk on top of it.

"Maybe you must say one of your little speeches Yugi?" Joey said.

When Yugi was stopped with crying he started to talk: "Now, Atem, is was not the best match you've ever fought, but you know. We're still proud, and I must say. You stay in our hearts forever. The following duels I must do, I always think of you Pharaoh. You have taught me everything, that you must believe in everything you've got." Yugi said.

He looked up to the sky and said: "The end of one adventure is just the beginning of another."


End file.
